While working in a facility where there may be a hazardous environment, a user may wear a number of personal protection equipment (PPE) devices operable to protect the user from the hazardous environment. These PPE devices may provide protection and may possibly monitor the environment and the user's exposure to the environment to further ensure the protection of the user. Various PPE devices may be enabled to communicate over wireless communication channels.